


Throbbing need

by Caelestia



Series: The tales of Zeus and Hera [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dark tone in it, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunkenness, F/M, Mention Of Adultery, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: With his fingers, Zeus starts to caress Hera’s shoulder ever so slightly, wishing to see her shudder under his touch. He’s delighted to feel the softness of her delicate skin. It is something that never ceases to amaze him even after sharing her bed and feeling her body after so many centuries. She looks so frail; it drives him mad. He can’t help but thinking of being inside her, buried so deep he would lose his sanity, his control. The thought of her moans almost gets him hard. He needs her. He wants her. Now.Or, Zeus gets horny and use his skilled words to get his wife in the mood.





	Throbbing need

**Author's Note:**

> I always wished to read a Zeus/Hera fiction where the asshole is mad with desire for his wife. So I made my dream come true. No beta cause mama raised no b*tch (kidding I just have none). Hope you will enjoy it !

“Hera”

He asks for her, putting his hand on her shoulder in an affectionate gesture. Around him, the gods and goddesses laugh, talk, shout, challenge themselves even sometimes, all reunited on the Olympus for an umpteenth feast. If he was paying attention, he could even hear Ares and Athena arguing further in the room. But at this very moment, his eyes are only on his wife. His hand still laying on her, Zeus waits in silence for his wife to respond to his touch. He knows she heard him, even though she is having a conversation with one of his brothers. She tilts her head in the slightest way towards his hand, her face still facing Hades, and Zeus’ heart misses a beat when he feels some strands of Hera’s hair falling against the back of his hand. He’s suddenly filled with the need to grab her majestuous hair and smell its perfume. Here, right now, he wants nothing more than to bury his head in the crack of her neck, filling his nose with her scent. With his fingers, Zeus starts to caress Hera’s shoulder ever so slightly, wishing to see her shudder under his touch. He’s delighted to feel the softness of her delicate skin. It is something that never ceases to amaze him even after sharing her bed and feeling her body after so many centuries. She looks so frail; it drives him mad. He can’t help but thinking of being inside her, buried so deep he would lose his sanity, his control. The thought of her moans almost gets him hard. He needs her. He wants her. Now. Zeus’ look on Hera becomes insistent, watching her face, especially her mouth, forming words he does not hear, trying to get her to know his desires.

After so many centuries, it was both funny and infuriating for Hera that her husband seemed to know her so badly. She was a sneaky woman. She has felt the heat on her shoulder becoming more intense, almost burning her. She also knew that if she was to look at him now, he would immediately take her away, right before the eyes of all the gods and goddesses gathered here. He was so indecent, so hot-headed... And yet, she was craving for his roughness, desiring it as much as he was desperate for her right now. Still, when it came to that kind of thing, she was a patient woman. Moreover, it was a means of revenge for his infidelities. Denying her husband's needs was the only punishment that seemed to satisfy her. Ares had often told her to do the exact same thing, but she was no fool. She would not provoke her husband's wrath. He was merciless to those who looked at her with insistence or showed an open interest. The fates of Endymion and Ixion were the perfect examples of his fury. She would not give him the opportunity to murder someone because of her. Moreover, she was not interested in cheating on him. Her loyalty towards him and their marriage ran through her veins. It was not a principle she lived by; she did not have to make an effort to have such behaviour. However, if she was really thinking about it, another reason could also explain why she never thought to do that. Despite his unfaithful nature, Zeus knew how to handle woman's body, especially hers.

As she is talking to Hades, she remembers the pleasure he can give to her, the way her body aches after so many hours of intercourse, the lingering feeling between her legs the days after. Its makes her mouth dry, making her thristy. Nodding to her little brother, she goes to grab her glass of wine, wishing to drown the throbbing need her thoughts left her with.

“I know you heard me.”

Zeus’ voice is now low-pitched, with the seriousness in his tone that means he made up his mind about the way he will enjoy her. Her heart misses a beat and she is almost mad by the fact it still affects her after so long. She needs to pull herself together, she would hate to offer her guests the play Zeus loves to give about his infinite sexual needs and sexual exploits.

“I am talking to Hades dear, I’m sure it can wait.”

She takes another sip, mentally lashing Dyonisus and his wine that does nothing to calm the burning sensation Zeus’ hand does on her shoulder.

“By the way you moisten your lips each time you take a sip, I’m sure it can not.”

Damn him. She didn’t even realise she had done that. She must be a bit drunk to give herself away to the piercing eyes of her luscious husband. Over the years, it was him that told her he noticed that she was licking her lips every time she was feeling horny.

Zeus enjoys greatly the redness developing on her cheeks and the way his wife tries desperately now to recompose herself. Even though she never looked at him once, now her face is away from his sight. She has shifted fully towards his brother, hoping to put an end to this little play. A smile is forming on Zeus’ face. If she knew how to rile him up, he also knew how to break her will. Especially when she had a drink. The fact Hera avoided the game only encouraged him to persevere. Plus, he had the upper hand because he didn’t give a shit about what the others might think if he was to put his wife on his shoulder and take her to their room. Hera, on the other hand, hated to show this side of herself. Scene of jealousy, anger, tension caused her no embarrassment, but to show her sexual inclination towards her husband… unthinkable. He almost wanted to laugh. Oh dear Hera. He loved to drove her mad in all way possible, and he was just getting started.

Moving his hand between her shoulder blades, he slips it behind her heavy hair, gliding his fingernails along the way. At this gesture, Hera shifts towards her husband, intending to make him stop but then, she can feel his hand closing around the back of her neck. Goosebumps take over her whole body and she becomes rigid at his touch, her eyes looking over Zeus’ shoulder, pupils blown wide. She can see Poseidon explaining something to a not-impressed Demeter but it’s like time’s slowed down and her world has narrowed around Zeus entire being. She is so glad some god seemed to have taken Hades’ attention from her. Opening her mouth slightly, she takes a deep breath she never exhales. It has lifted her chest, putting her neckline on display. Zeus’ hand tightens around her neck a bit more, a reflex to keep control. If he listened to himself at this instant, he would fuck her on the very table. But no. He was going to mess with her, making her desperate for him. Slowly, he leans towards her ear, his mouth almost touching it and he runs his tongue over his lower lip before speaking to her in the lowest tone he's capable of.

“When I’ll be done with you, you’ll need days to get back on your feet without shaking. Remember when I lost control and fucked you 3 day in a row? My brothers had to stop me and get you out of the bedroom. I can still feel how wet you were around me, filled with my spent. How many times you’ve lost consciousness? Was it 6 or more? And your moans… I can still hear how broken they were after hours of fucking you restlessly. No one will come for you this time, I’ll make sure of that. You’re so impetuous sometimes, I almost forgot it is so easy to break you and to make you cry my name, worshipping it. See, just a hand around your neck makes you so obedient… I wonder how you’re doing under your dress. You must be so drenched it will flow over your legs when you and I will leave.”

Hera’s heart is about to explode, she can feel her hands shaking. What did Dyonisus put in his god damn wine?! It was not the first time Zeus gave her one of his speeches, yet she felt like dying with want hearing this one. Her head started spinning, she needed water. At a frenetic pace, she looks for a servant holding a water pitcher. She waves at one but has to stop her motion to get a hold of the other hand of her husband which just grabbed her thigh, his fingers dangerously close of her sex.

“Don’t-”  
“See, even your gown is wet. I wonder how you will stand upright without wobbling. I could carry you though, but others might understand what it’s about. They will know you were so open and ready for me you needed my assistance to walk away in order to get fucked.”  
“Zeus, stop it-”  
“You called for me my queen?”

The voice makes Hera’s head lifts violently towards it. In front of her, a smiling servant looks at her, waiting for her command. She feels her husband’s hand leaving her thigh and at this moment, she never felt so grateful towards him in her entire life. She takes a breath and show the girl her cup, not trusting her voice. The water filling her throat is so refreshing, it could almost clear her head, if it was not for the hand still encircling her neck.

“You can leave it here.”

The ways the girl raises her eyebrows confirms Hera’s fear about her shaking voice. Beside her, she can sense the satisfied smile of Zeus, his eyes never leaving her. Damn him, he cheats on her with the whole earth all year and this very night he decides to give her all the attention he should have given to her in one go. Her nerves won’t hold very long. She needs air. The servant bows her head, leaving Hera with her tormentor. She feels him now taking a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear before leaning his mouth towards it again.

“I’m in merciful mood today, even if it may not seem obvious to you right now. Choose whatever excuse you see fit in order to get out of here, I will even give you a few minutes before I’ll come for you. However, you better do it quickly if you do not wish to be fucked in front of everyone.”

With one last squeeze at the base of her neck, Zeus takes off his hand, grabbing a glass of wine instead. Taken aback by his last words, Hera dares to turn her head towards his husband, watching him drinking his wine. He couldn’t be serious right ? He wouldn’t… Her train of thought stops suddenly at the feral look Zeus gives to her. If she wasn’t so excited, she could have break out in a cold sweat. Merciful ? Nothing about this man was merciful, he never did something out of pure charity, he always had a purpose. Tonight’s aim is obviously her body and he doesn’t want her to put a fight or resist, that’s why he gives her a way out.

Hermes comes suddenly towards her husband, taking his attention away from her, to relate something that make the king of Gods smiles. Hera takes a deep breath and fills herself a glass of water. As she swallows a long sip, she realises then she’s mistaken the water pitcher for the wine one. Feeling her whole body warming up, she curses once again Dyonisus, hearing his thundering laugh from the opposite of the room. Eyeing the right jug, she makes a move in order to grab it but as she’s getting up, her head starts spinning and she loses balance. She has no time to catch herself as she feels a hand grabbing her waist and is being holding tight against a strong body.

“Hera, are you feeling unwell?”

Hades calm but deep voice hits her and she realises he’s the once who helped her. He looks at her, one of his brows raised, with a questioning look. With a quick glance, she realises a few Gods are watching her. Taking the other hand of her brother, she straightens herself in the hope to gain some kind of composure.

“I just lost my balance.”  
“Well, I did see that.”

A small noise attracts her attention. Turning her head, she sees her husband’s finger tapping the marble table in a repetitive and regular way. Slowly, she glances at him sideways. Zeus, even sitting, seems to tower over them all. He barely looks at her, maintaining his conversation with the divine trickster who appears to be dubious about Zeus’ attitude towards his wife. However, his disinterest does not trick Hera. He is getting impatient as his gesture with his finger shows.

“Hera? Are you listening?”  
“… You know, maybe you’re right, I’m not feeling so well. I drank too much of Dyonisus’ wine.”  
“It is true he brought up a strong one this time. I stopped drinking it a while ago, you should have done the same.”  
“So nice of you to tell me only now.”  
“I didn’t know you were such a lightheaded goddess.”  
“I think some fresh air will do me the utmost good.”  
“Do you need me to come with you?  
“Thank you, brother mine, but I think I’m going to go to bed afterwards, I won’t deprive you of this feast.”

Hades gives her a look that says a lot about his disdain towards the sociability that comes with feasts but does not insist. Giving her brother’s hand a last squeeze, Hera disappears from their sight without anyone questioning why. Hades, who has sat down again, watches Zeus drinking his wine while laughing to Hermes latest mischief. Soon, the floating god leaves his father alone with his imperturbable brother.

“Stern as always brother, you should mingle with others more.”  
“I was enjoying myself plenty until your blood decided to leave south.”

Zeus snorts with laughter, shaking his head. Patting Hades shoulder, he takes another sip of that wonderful wine, delighted with the burning feeling it leaves in his throat.

“You know our sister, she’s a dutiful wife. You should know that yourself.”  
“So dutiful you had to drug the wine to make her perform her conjugal debt.”

Hades’ comment makes Zeus laughs so hard that his pat on his brother’s shoulder becomes more brutal, almost bruising him. With a sigh, Hades shakes his head, looking at his brother with disdain.

“So you knew for the wine?”  
“That’s the part that caught your attention?”  
“For the record I did not drug it, I simply asked Dionysus for a special one.”  
“Does that make a difference?”  
“I did not actively seek the purpose you blame me for.”  
“Sure, that’s why you filled her glass every time it was empty”  
“Coming from someone who made his wife eat underworld’s food in order to keep her by his side, that’s rich.”  
“She chose to eat the seeds.”  
“She chose to drink the wine.”

Both brothers looked at each other pointedly, making a point of their statement. A smile came splitting Zeus’ mouth, making Hades rolling his eyes.

“You’re insufferable.”  
“If you say so, Now, you’ll excuse me, I have to check on my wife’s health.”  
“Try not to kill her this time.”

Zeus chuckles at the comment. Standing up, he nods at some gods who bowed before him before exiting the room without excusing himself. Walking through the huge marble columns along the corridors, he spots Hera standing against one. Looking at her frame, he could see the slight tremor holding her body. If Zeus’ delight in seeing his wife helpless brings him a smile to his face it does not last long when he spots the god hidden by the column facing his wife. There is Eros, in all his glory, holding Hera’s hand while taking gently to her. A rise of anger takes over Zeus’ mind, making him forget for an instant how horny he was few seconds before. However, he obliges himself to stay calm, Eros having never show any kind of inclination towards Hera.

“I’m fine Eros truly-”  
“Allfather!”

Zeus, standing right behind Hera, barely acknowledges Eros, feigning to watch his wife with a questioning looking. The goddess makes no move to look at him, her eyes still closed and her head against the cold marble. Zeus could almost touch his wife despair at this very moment and it makes him almost grin.

“What it is?”  
“It’s your wife Allfather, I saw her wobbling and came upon her in order to help but she does not see sense.”  
“Really, that’s new.”

Now, Zeus is smiling openly, proud of his sarcasm towards his wife’s behaviour. Hera, at the same time, feels a fury shooting through her veins but the wine is clouding her mind and she is afraid of what may fall from her lips. Her wrath does nothing to calm her throbbing need and Zeus’ grin is of no help illuminating is whole face, his expression like one of a child having found the greatest game in the world and eager to share it. The way her eyes soften while looking at him makes Zeus’ need comes back with a fervour he did not expect. She looks so compliant, so open for him… He can’t remember the last time she was so keen in having him in her bed. Still, her lack of reaction makes him frown and he’s worried for a second the wine might have done more harm than he intended. She seems… feverish. Grabbing her neck with his right hand, he lets his thumb caress the edge of her jaw line. This is then he notices the soft intake of breath and her dilatated pupils. She looks at him with a heated gaze that makes his blood boils. He does not remember the last time the prospect of having sex got him this excited. It is when he feels Hera leaning into his touch, her eyes closed, his brain orders him to move.

“Eros is right, you seem unwell.”  
“And whose fault his that.”

Because he can’t kiss the fuck out of her right now, Zeus just snorts at the barely audible comments his wife made. Pressing his wife against him, he feels more than he hears her sigh against his naked torso, making his hold on her neck harder. Damn her, she surely knew how to make things difficult for him.

“Allfather?”  
“It’s alright, I’ll take care of her.”

He can hear the roughness of his voice. Under his fingers, he can feel the vibration of a supressed moan. The news of his wife having a voice kink could almost delight him if he wasn’t beyond patience. Taking his wife in his arms, he leaves Eros without another word, his mind settled onto one thought: their body heat overwhelming their senses.


End file.
